1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a door structure for the rear end of a vehicle such as, for example, a hearse.
2. Background Discussion
Some vehicles, in particular hearses, use a rear door that is mounted to be opened to the left or right, rather than being lowered and raised to open and close. It is desirable to provide such a door which is lightweight yet sturdy, and incorporates many of the desirable features of modern vehicles such as automatic closing mechanisms commonly provided on trunks of automotive vehicles. It is also desirable to provide a hinge mechanism which is reliable, easy to install, low cost to manufacture, and which has an attractive appearance. It is the objective of this invention to provide a door structure with these desirable attributes.